


Love at Hope's Peak Academy

by DaveStrider94



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveStrider94/pseuds/DaveStrider94
Summary: >>DISCONTINUED<<it was too big of a project to take on for my first ever work. I went way too far with the Soniahiru angst and the Kaimaki plot was insanely messy. I would much rather start small.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter here we go. Third years are THH, and most relationships will be established already. Second years are SDR2, some relaionships will be established already. First years are V3, no relationships will be established already. Also the dormmates were randomly generated

No POV (Focused on Korekiyo)

Korekiyo woke up excited, as this was the day he would finally get to move out of his toxic household with his abusive sister and into his dorm. He didn't know his three dormmates, but he was not excited to meet them. He would much rather live alone, but anything was better than his current place. He got in his car and drove off without another word to Miyadora. 

Once he arrived at the building which held all the dorms he grabbed his room key and walked into the building. He walked up a few flights of stairs before finally arriving at his room. As soon as he entered, he noticed a girl about his age standing and washing the countertop.

She immediately turned to him and gave him a warm smile before elegantly approaching him and holding out her gloved hand. "My name is Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. it's a pleasure to meet you," she stated firmly with a low, soothing voice. He shook her hand and replied with "The pleasure is mine, I am Korekiyo Shinguuji, and I was invited to this school as the Ultimate Anthropologist,". She smiled at him once more, and then reached for his bag and said, "Do you mind if I take your bag for you?" He shook his head and she disappeared into the hall with his things.

As he waited for Kirumi to return his mind wandered to how notably beautiful she was. His thoughts were interrupted though by loud noises coming from the hallway. Korekiyo realized they were coming for this room and ran out of the way just before the door busted opened and two loud boys with obnoxiously colored hair entered the room, screaming at each other. Kirumi emerged from the hall to see what the noise was about and stood in shock at the two boys fighting in the doorway. One of them had bright pink hair, with a small amount twisted into a braid at the front. The other was significantly short and had bright purple hair and wore all white. The smaller one seemed far calmer than the pink-haired one, who seemed genuinely angered opposed to the other who just looked amused. As they shouted, another voice appeared from the hallway.

"Can you two shitheads quiet the fuck down?! I'm tryin' to unpack my shit and I can hear you screaming from down the fuckin' hall!" The voice belonged to an attractive blond, she had a strong demeanor and wore a pink dress and had beautiful blue eyes. The purple-haired boy's expression turned from one of amusement to a deadpan emotionless one, while the pink-haired one was making googly-eyes at the girl.

"And how about you mind your business you filthy whore?" said the purple-haired one in the most monotonous voice any of them had ever heard. The girl's demeanor immediately changed as she cowered and made a series of whine-like noises. "F-filthy wh-whore??" she stuttered. 

"Hey! That is no way to speak to a lady!" the sharp-toothed taller boy shouted at the now expressionless one, who's face got it's enthusiasm and life back immediately. The pink-haired boy stood taller and approached the vulgar girl, and smiled widely at her. "My name; is Souda Kazuichi! I'm the Ultimate Mechanic!" he shouted. "Mechanic? No way! I'm Iruma Miu, the Gorgeous Girl Genius and Ultimate Inventor!" Souda and Iruma began to talk in the halls, and the small purple-haired boy finally seemed to notice Korekiyo and Kirumi. He smiled widely and walked over to them, straining his neck to look at the two notably taller students.

"I am Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil! Don't do anything stupid or I might have to make my men kill you~" he said cheerfully. As Kirumi sternly scolded him for the scene he made before introducing herself, Kiyo sighed. This was going to be a very long year.

No POV (Focused on Miu)

After Miu finished talking with Souda, who she hit it off with quite well (I do ship Soudaruma but they are a BROTP in this book, and NOTHING MORE and they won't be. I'm clarifying this because you may think they will start dating later on but they won't I promise, I wanted to clarify that in case you're discomforted by V3xTHH/SDR2), she decided to make her way to her dorm. She knew she'd be living with two dumb fucks but she did not expect what she saw upon entrance to the room.

She saw two blond guys, one tall and handsome, the other short and child-like. The tall one appeared to be a third year, as for the other she would assume he was a fourth-grader if he wasn't in a University dorm. They were arguing very loudly with one another and didn't even notice her walk in. Miu stood in silence, cowering at the sound of their yelling. Finally, the taller of the two seemed to realize she was there and stopped yelling.

"You're late. Care to explain?" he said in a stern and assertive yet smooth and handsome voice. She made a short whimpering noise and the other spoke up. "If you aren't gonna fuckin' talk then just fuck off," he shouted, his voice high and raspy. "Kuzuryuu! Don't speak to a lady that way!" came another, this time more familiar voice.

Miu swung around and saw Souda, the boy from earlier, and he was carrying one of her bags. She assumed she had dropped it without noticing during their conversation and didn't notice. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment when the boy, apparently named Kuzuryuu, shouted again.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me how to talk to someone?" he was clearly getting angrier by the second, as his voice was becoming more and more aggressive with each word he spoke. Souda sighed and move his eyes from Kuzuryuu to Miu. "Do you wanna come to my dorm until these idiots calm down?" He asked, clearly sympathizing with her obvious fear and discomfort. She nodded and followed him out of the room.

No POV (Focused on Chiaki)

Chiaki woke up and looked at the clock, she realized she had slept in. She didn't mind, though, class didn't start for another week or so, but she did have to meet her dormmates. As she got ready she thought about who she was going to live with. She was hoping for a quiet group so that she could sleep, but she didn't have high hopes. However, she was good friends with Nagito and Hajime so she was accustom to chaos, more from Nagito than Hajime, though, Hajime was rather tame. She hoped she got to live with one of them, at least, but any other second year would be nice. She was at least acquaintances with all of them, mostly Mahiru because she and Hajime had started dating later in their first year so she hung around a lot. She and Chiaki got along well.

~time skip to she's there now~

Once she walked into her dorm she was greeted by two familiar faces and one that she had seen around occasionally last year. They were all sitting and talking on the couches, and they all turned to look at her as she walked in. "Hello, Chiaki!" Said Sonia as she waved formally. Chiaki smiled and waved back, and then Mahiru spoke up and greeted her as well. .

"Heya! My name is Asahina Aoi, butchyu can call me Hina! I hope we can get along this year!" Said the third year that Chiaki didn't know. "I'm Nanami Chiaki, and yeah, I hope so as well," she said softly. Then, there was a buzz and Asahina checked her phone. "Oh! Well, gotta run! I'll be back later tonight, goodbye girls!" she said, standing up from the couch. "Where are you going in such a rush, Hina?" Sonia asked, concern in her voice. "I gotta go meet up with my boyfriend, we're going out tonight," she responded, "Oh, well, in that case, enjoy your night!" Sonia said enthusiastically, as Asahina set for the door.

No POV (Focused on Hajime)

Hajime arrived at his dorm, reaching for the doorknob. He really hoped he wasn't stuck with a bunch of dumbasses, but that's what a lot of people were so he didn't have high hopes as he turned the knob. And as soon as he opened it, the first thing he saw, _was a dumbass._ The first of the two people in the room that he made eye contact with was his best friend and the Ultimate Pain in his Ass, Nagito Komaeda. He would never admit to being happy about living with his friend, but he knew it would be hard without Chiaki to keep Nagito under control or Mahiru to keep Hajime sane. 

"Hajime! We're roommates!" He expressed immediately, to which Hajime responded with a sigh. He ignored Nagito and looked around the room at the red-haired third year. He had never spoken to him before but recognized him by him and his girlfriend's insane popularity. It was Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Pro. However, he wasn't paying attention to Nagito nor Hajime, he appeared to be on the phone with who Hajime could only assume was his girlfriend Sayaka Maizono. Kuwata then up and left the dorm without sparing a glance at the other two. He and Hajime sat in silence until a girl emerged from the hall.

"I apologize if my short-lived absence has inconvenienced you, did I miss anything important?" She asked formally with a faint accent. "Pekoyama-san, hello! Hajime is our last roommate," Nagito said happily. Peko then looked at Hajime as if noticing him for the first time, and said "Oh, hello Hinata-kun-" she said briefly before her eyes left Hajime to look around the room. "-where did the other boy go?' She asked. "He left without saying anything," Hajime replied. Peko just nodded and muttered "I see," before turning and vanishing into the hall once more.

<Okay I'm lowkey tired of the introductions so I'm just going to put the dorms and dormmates here:>

Dorm 100:

Korekiyo Shinguuji

Kirumi Tojo

Kazuichi Souda

Kokichi Ouma

Dorm 106:

Miu Iruma

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Byakuya Togami

Mondo Oowada (wasn't there yet when I did the 101 intro)

Dorm 124:

Mikan Tsumiki

Ibuki Mioda

Gonta Gokuhara

Himiko Yumeno

Dorm 132:

Hajime Hinata

Nagito Komaeda

Leon Kuwata

Peko Pekoyama

Dorm 136:

Byakuya Twogami

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Tenko Chabashira

Taeko Yasuhiro (Celestia Ludenberg)

Dorm 145:

Chihiro Fujisaki

Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo

Angie Yonaga

Gundham Tanaka

Dorm 151:

Mahiru Koizumi

Sonia Nevermind

Aoi Asahina

Chiaki Nanami

Dorm 164:

Maki Harukawa

Teruteru Hanamura

Hifumi Yamada

Hiyoko Saionji

Dorm 167:

Makoto Naegi

Kaede Akamatsu

Akane Owari

Nekomaru Nidai

Dorm 173:

Sakura Oogami

Mukuro Ikusaba

Izuru Kamakura

Rantaro Amami

Dorm 189:

Tsumugi Shirogane

Ryoma Hoshi

Kaito Momota

Shuichi Saihara


	2. Hangout 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna be posting little hangout scenes for a bit since the classes and actual lore doesn't start for a while. These are kind of important to the relationship-building though so I recommend reading it. Also, in this book, Hajime's Ultimate Talent is the Ultimate Student. It's still boring but it's better than nothing. (Like good grades n stuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Komaeda, Chiaki, and Hajime hanging out. Also sorry I forgot to put Kiibo in a dorm let's just say he lives off-campus or sumn (he's human here)

No POV

Hajime sighed as he listened to Komaeda ramble on about nothing. He really did enjoy the boy's company and everything, it was just a lot easier with one of the girls there. That then sparked an idea, and Hajime cut off Nagito in whatever he was saying.

"-Hey Nagito?" Hajime said, looking at Komaeda. "Yeah, Hajime?" He responded, ignoring that he had been interrupted. "I'm kinda bored, do you wanna see if Chiaki can hang out-" Komaeda's eyes lit up at the suggestion, "-for a bit?" Komaeda nodded and said "Of course, I'll text her and find out her room number now and we can go get her," Komaeda said excitedly.

_hope boy_ _: Hey Chiaki do you wanna hang with Hajime and me for a while?_

_Chalk: sure._

_hope boy: Alright, what's your room number, we'll come to get you and we can go to the coffee shop or something._

_Chalk: 151_

_hope boy: Okay, we're on our way_

_**read 11:34 a.m.**_

~time skip~

As the two boys arrived at room 151, they heard quiet chit-chat from inside. Nagito knocked on the door and the talking stopped for a moment, and then the door opened and they saw Sonia Nevermind smiling at them. "Hello, Hajime and Nagito! Come in!" She said cheerfully. "Actually we're just h-" Hajime started until he saw the bright red hair that belonged to his girlfriend Mahiru Koizumi. He then stopped what he was saying and entered the room, Nagito close behind him.

"H-hey Mahiru," Hajime said, blushing. The two had only gotten together at the end of their first year and Hajime didn't really know how to deal with it. <Okay so in writing this my dumbass realized that there's a Hajime ship I like a lot better as well as a Mahiru one and I don't feel like going back and changing things so these two are not gonna last, they'll end on good terms though don't worry.> Mahiru just kinda waved back, and they sat in silence for a moment. 

Nagito then broke the tension by saying "Sooo, are you ready to go Chiaki?" He asked. "Yeah, let's go," she said, standing up. "Mahiru, do you wanna come with?" Hajime asked nervously. "No thank you, I don't wanna leave Miss Nevermind by herself," she responded, which made Sonia's previously lonely and dejected face light up, and she said, "Please, call me Sonia," making Mahiu's eyes widen. "I couldn't do that, you're- well you're-" Mahiru stuttered. Sonia's expression deadpanned as she responded "A princess?" in a low and agitated voice.

"Y-yeah!" Mahiru replied, and Sonia put on an obviously forced smile and said "I would really prefer it if you treated me the same as the rest of you, as back in my country there aren't very many people my age who I can associate with,". Pain laced her voice as she said it, and Mahiru apologized and nodded. "Well then we're gonna head out if that's okay," Hajime said. "Y-yeah, have fun," Mahiru said. "You too," Hajime replied awkwardly as the three left the dorm. 

The three of them walked in silence down the stairs of the dorm, until Chiaki put down the Switch she had in her hand and broke the silence. "So. Nagito, who do you live with?" she asked, looking at the ground. "Mine and Hajime's roommates are Pekoyama-San and Kuwata-Kun, the third year boy. I can't believe I get to live with so many amazing people with so many amazing talents, while mine is just so-" Chaiki cut him off, "-stop, Nagito. Your talent isn't useless. It's actually pretty cool, so be quiet and stop self-deprecating," she insisted sternly. Both Hajime and Nagito just stared at her, but she was looking at her Switch again. If they were looking at him one of the other two may have noticed Nagito blushing at the compliment.

As they made their way to the Cafe, now in silence, Hajime stared at the floor. He was thinking about how ironic it was that Nagito would bash his own talent when Hajime was just the Ultimate Student. He was thinking about that when he felt a force hit him relatively hard as he fell to the floor. He looked around, now snapped out of it to see Nagito grab Chiaki who didn't notice, and then on the floor by him was Mikan Tsumiki. 

"T-Tsumiki-San I'm so sorr-" Hajime started but was interrupted. "No, don't apologize, it was all my fault! I'm so sorry, you can do anything to me, I deserve it!" she shouted, covering her face. "N1no Tsumiki-San don't worry, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention-" he stood up and held out his hand, "-Here, let me help you up," he said. Mikan looked at his outstretched hand and screeched, making Hajime retract it quickly and apologize. 

"No I'm so sorry, I'm so so so-" she started, but Hajime cut her off, "No, seriously it's fine," he insisted. She eventually let Chiaki help her off the ground and once again apologized to Hajime and ran off. The trio stood in shock at what happened, but Nagito's face quickly turned from one of shock to one of concern and turned to Hajime. "Hajime, are you okay? You're really red," he asked with great concern in his voice. With that. Hajime's face turned even redder. "N-no I'm not I'm fine," he insisted. Nagito didn't see the point in arguing when he knew that Hajime would just deny it.

They finally reached the coffee shop, got their drinks, and sat down at a table to talk. "So, Hajime, have you and Mahiru been on a date yet?" Chiaki asked, trying to make conversation. Hajime blushed furiously at the question and muttered "N-no, we haven't really talked since last year ended," he admitted. "How about you two, do you have your eyes on anyone right now?" Hajime asked, trying to divert the attention from himself before he could even get much of it.

"Not right now," Chiaki responded, looking out the window. Nagito lifted his black coffee to his lips and took a long drink, very long. It eventually caused a bit of awkward silence and so Hajime decided to ask something else. "Soo, Chiaki. I noticed that Mahiru and Sonia were the only two in your dorm, is it just you three?" He asked. Just ask he finished Nagito finally finished his prolonged drink. Chiaki shook her head and said "No, we have the first year swimmer girl there too but she went on a date with her boyfriend pretty much right as I got there," Nagito finally spoke for the first time since they'd sat down, "Oh, you're talking about Aoi Asahina. I've heard about her, she's energetic and full of hope and optimism, to think I-" Chaiki held up her finger, "Nagito, don't start," she said sounding agitated.

They sat and made small talk for a little while longer until Hajime said he wanted to go back to his dorm and left. Chiaki had to go to the store and buy some things, leaving Nagito alone at the booth.

~Meanwhile, back at room 151~ <There is important character development foreshadowing in this one, I know it's soon and all but shhhhh>

"So, Sonia, what's it like back at your country?" Mahiru asked attempting to break the silence that had grown since the three others left a minute or so ago. "Please, let's not talk about my country," she said, smiling that fake smile. "Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about then?" Mahiru asked, staring at the wall. "Hm, how about you and Hajime. What are you two?" Sonia asked innocently, not noticing the other girl's cheeks taking on a shade of pink. "O-oh, uhm... We're, kinda... In.. A.. Relationship...." She stuttered out. Sonia frowned and looked at Mahiru. "You don't seem too happy about that, do you need to talk about it?" Sonia asked with a great amount of concern and friendliness in her tone. 

"N-no. It's just that- y'know what, nevermind," She said, forcing a chuckle at her unintended pun. "No, Mahiru, you can talk to me, I'm your friend," Sonia reassured kindly. She and Mahiru sat in silence for a while, Sonia waiting still for an answer. Mahiru looked at her and then back at the floor and forced out "Well, I just-" and then her sentence faded out. She looked like she was having a war with herself in her head. Sonia stood up and walked over to the redhead, leaning down and wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Mahiru warmly returned it and Sonia sat back down.

"You don't have to talk about it until you are comfortable, but I hope you will come to me when you are ready," Sonia said kindly. Mahiru blushed for a moment and looked at Sonia, then back at her hands that sat in her lap. "Thank you, I appreciate it a lot," Mahiru responded. They sat together in a comfortable silence until Chiaki came through the door with shopping bags in her hand. She set them down on the kitchen counter and sat to talk to her two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	3. Dorm 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be important to Kaito and Maki's first interactions. It is the dorm of Maki, Teruteru, and Hifumi. Also, mild sexual harassment and assault tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if you like Hifumi, I don't though and me associating him with sexual offense is personal so respect that, please. I don't hate Teruteru though, but I do see him doing this. And before you think that they made a huge deal out of barely anything, it was a lot more severe in my head I just felt uncomfortable writing it all out. Plus, any sort of sexual assault is enough to hurt somebody.

No POV

Maki sat in her room in her dorm. She was the first one to get there and she didn't have any intention of coming out of her room once the other two got there. She was just glad she only had to deal with two roommates instead of three, which she would quickly change her mind about.

She was listening to music and scrolling through the internet when she heard the door open and someone plop down lazily on the couch. At least they weren't making any noise. Shortly after, she heard it open again, and then two voices arose. One was rather attractive, while the other was totally horrid and obnoxious. Two guys, third year and second year, that's all she heard. She decided to listen to their conversation since she had nothing better to do, though.

"Hello," 

"Hello there, my name is Teruteru Hanamura and I am the Ultimate _Chef_ ," 

"I am Hifumi Yamada, otherwise known as The Alpha and the Omega, I; am the Ultimate Fanfic Creator!"

"Do you have any idea who our other roommate may be and when they will arrive? I'm hoping it's a girl but my tastes are open~"

"My only love is for 2D!"

"I must say, you are missing out. If the roommate is a girl, we should go through her underwear when she isn't home!"

With that, Maki exited her room and walked quietly down the hall. She went unnoticed until she towered over the short, stubby male with the accent and looked down at him intimidatingly. "Don't even think about it," she deadpanned. The boy jumped and let out a scream and looked at her. "Oh well hello there, I like a lady who plays hard to get," he said, ignoring the previous interaction. "And I like a pervert dead, you better not come anywhere near me," she said in an intimidating voice, only to be flirted with further.

"Ooooh feisty, I like feisty," he said as he approached maki and placed his hand on her waist. She immediately lifted her foot and kicked him in a certain area, causing him to fall over and she took the time to grab a kitchen knife after he stood back up. He looked at the knife and ran out of the dorm.

Maki stood in disgust and immediate terror for the rest of her school year. At least the other guy wasn't too bad, so she thought until she felt a hand touch her back in a way that made her very uncomfortable, and she grabbed the knife again forcing Yamada to run back. Maki decided she needed to get out of there and left the dorm, passing by Teruteru on the way who called her a crazy bitch. 

She felt sick, she felt pissed, she felt ready to kill someone. Soon the anger caused her to get light headed and the nausea became unbearable. The ground began to move under her feet and her vision blurred. There were voices but they were too muffled to hear. Everything started to get darker as the floor got closer to her face and then-

She snapped out of it. She hadn't hit the ground at all like she thought she was going to. Then she felt a firm grip on her shoulders and instinctively punched the guy who stood in front of her, the one who was supporting her balance when she lost the ability.

The guy grabbed his gut where he had been punched and Maki immediately realized what happened. "I- I'm sorry I didn't-" she got cut off by him saying "No, no it's fine, are you okay? What was happening with you a second ago?" He asked. He had crazily styled purple hair and a short goatee. He looked about Maki's age so she assumed he was a first-year as well.

"Nothing I'm fine, I just lost my balance," she lied. "No, you didn't. You started to sway an-" "I said. I lost. My balance. And. I'm. Fine," she insisted firmly. "No, you didn't, and no, you aren't. What was wrong?" He stubbornly replied. "Nothing okay? It was just my roommates being stupid," she exclaimed. She didn't know why she got so upset over what they did or why she was acting like this to this stranger, she usually doesn't show any vulnerability at all but something about him felt different. He was stubborn and she broke, but it should've taken more for her to break, but it didn't-

She pushed the questions from her head as he spoke up again. "What did they- actually, let's go back to my dorm okay? I don't want to talk in the middle of the hallway," he offered insistently. "No, I never said I was talking at all," Maki argued. "Well, I did and I don't take no for an answer when it comes to things like this so come with me and tell me what happened," he shouted. Part of her wanted to follow him and talk about it because it upset her more than she felt it should have. But, then she reminded herself that he could very well just want to take advantage of her and shook her head.

"I don't even know why I'm still standing here," she said, turning around to walk away. But then she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. She tried to pull away but he didn't budge. "Don't walk away, I know you wanna talk about it I can see it in your eyes so why not just do it? I'm here to listen, so there's no reason," he exclaimed. "It's not that simple-" "But it can be!" He shouted back. She stood there for a moment and looked at him.

She had never seen someone so stubborn and weirdly caring as he was. She felt this sort of immediate trust and connection with him, she couldn't explain it. She doesn't let her guard down for anyone but she's starting to want to do what he says and follow him. The closed-off part of her wants to say no but she realizes there's no point in arguing, so she just rolls her eyes and says "Fine,". "Great! Let's go!" he shouted energetically.

Once they got back to his dorm he walked and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Maki ignored this and sat on the couch across from the one he sat at. She stared awkwardly at the wall until he broke the silence. "My name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! I'm the Ultimate Astronaut. How about you?" He asked. She didn't look at him but reluctantly responded.

"I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate As- The Ultimate Child Caregiver," she said. Kaito's expression then got more serious. "Alright. Now ya wanna tell me what happened back there? Don't say you lost your-" "My roommates. They're perverts and I'm stuck with them for the entire year. They're both dudes and-" "Wait hold on! They didn't lay a hand on you did they?" Kaito asked aggressively, raising his fist and tensing up a little. "Well- I mean- Yeah. They did, but I-" "I'm gonna kick their asses! What room are you at???" He asked aggressively. Maki blushed a bit at how harshly he was defending her.

"Why are you defending me? You met me in the hallway like 5 minutes-" "Because I believe that you're a good person. I can feel it, my gut tells me so and I always go with my gut,". He replies sternly. Maki moves her hair in front of her face and blushes wildly. Nobody has ever really seemed to care about her at all before and now this random guy is standing up for her and calling her a good person. Then, suddenly, a boy with blue hair emerges from the hall.

"Hey, Saihara-Kun! Go let Shirogane-San and Hoshi-Kun know that we've got another roommate," Kaito shouted. "Momota-" Maki started only to be interrupted instantly. "Call me Kaito," he told her before looking back at the blue-haired boy, or 'Saihara'. Saihara just looked at him. "What??" He asked sounding confused. "Maki-roll's gonna be staying here with us," he told him. "M-Maki Roll??!?" Maki stuttered, embarrassed. "M-Momota-Kun where would she sleep?" He asked, puzzled. "She can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch or something but I'm not letting her stay at her dorm," he said. "Kaito I can't take your-" "Yes you can, I just said you could," he cut her off.

After a while of talking with Maki having no say whatsoever, it was decided that she'd stay in room 189 with Kaito and three others. This guy sure was new. She'd never met someone like him before, he was so insistent and stubborn, and so insanely selfless. She didn't know people like him actually existed, but it was nice. It may sound weird, but for the first time in her life, she felt like she had somebody she could fall back on and trust, even if they'd barely just met.

"Come on, Maki Roll! I'll come with you to go get your stuff from your old dorm and move it in here," He said with a caring smile. She nodded and followed behind him. She felt like she had a friend, and that was a very new feeling.

When they appeared in front of the door, Kaito busted it opened like he owned the place. There was nobody in the living room, but two doors from the hall opened and Yamada and Hanamura exited their rooms to check the commotion. Before anyone could say or do anything, Kaito marched up to Hanamura and lifted him off the ground by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "If I ever hear that you have laid your filthy, fat little hands on a woman ever again I will come back here with no hesitation!" He shouted loudly and very angrily. Hanamura looked genuinely scared, and then Kaito pointed at Yamada. "That goes for you too," he threatened, dropping Hanamura and walking back to where Maki's room was, with Maki not far behind him.


	4. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo class starts because I need to give them something to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is horribly written and boring but I'm getting there it's my first one.

No POV (Very focused on Chiaki but I literally can't write first person even if I try)

Chiaki woke up and looked over at the clock, class started today. She noticed that she had actually woken up on time for a change, what good luck. Luck- that reminded her of Nagito. Nothing particular, just put the thought of him in her head. She wondered if he wanted to walk to class together. The students didn't have much time to hang out with each other outside of classes, as they had normal school and academics during the day and had to work on their talents in the evening. 

She picked up her phone and messaged him.

_Chalk: u wanna walk 2 class 2gether_

_hope boy: Sure! Should I invite Hajime?_

_Chalk: ye_

_hope boy: Okay! We'll swing by and get you. Are Mahiru and Sonia coming too?_

_Chalk: there gone_

_hope boy: Oh okay! On our way now._

_**read: 6:23 am**_

Chiaki sat on the couch playing her game when she heard the door knock. Usually, she would finish her round before paying anyone any attention, but for some reason she found herself pausing the game and walking to answer the door. When she opened it and saw Nagito she smiled and warmly waved, and she said hello to Hajime. They then exited the room together, walking to class. As they walked, they heard shouting and then a loud bang. The trio exchanged glances with one another before they heard a familiar whine, it belonged to Mikan. Hajime rushed around the corner with his two friends close behind him.

They saw their classmates Saionji Hiyoko and Tsumiki Mikan, Tsumuki being on the floor. Hajime rushed over to help Mikan up while Chiaki approached Hiyoko to scold her. "And the are you to tell me what I can and can't do you fat skank?" Hiyoko asked, looking unfazed by the scolding. Chiaki, however, felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and she took a step back from the aggressive girl. As she moved back she felt herself run into someone, who then placed their pale hands on her shoulders.

"Saionji-San, that's not very nice. Say you're sorry," Nagito said. His sentence was unintimidating but his tone and expression were quite the contrary. Hiyoko looked stunned and stepped back. She then tried to run away, but Nagito grabbed her arm. "I said: say you're sorry," Nagito said, his voice suddenly more stern than before. Hiyoko struggled in his grasp. "Let me go!" She shouted. "Not until you apologize," he insisted. Hajime was too preoccupied with a flustered and apologetic Mikan to notice the scene unfolding. "Nagito, really, it's okay. Just let her-" "No. I'm not letting her go until she says sorry," he cut Chaiki off. She blushed and gratefully patted the hand that was still on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Now let go of me you crazy asshole!" she shouted desperately. Nagito let her go and shoved her away without another word. He looked back at Chiaki and realized she was staring at the floor. He put his right hand on her left shoulder and lifted her face to look at him with his free hand. "Chiaki, don't let what she said get to you, okay? You're beautiful," he said, looking into her eyes as if he was trying to see her soul. Her face heated up at the interaction, and even more when Hajime and Mikan looked over at them, inches apart with Nagito's hand on her shoulder and the other cupping her face. 

When they saw the other two looking they immediately broke apart, both very red. "I-it's not what it looks like I swear," Nagito tried furiously to defend himself. Hajime laughed and Mikan let out a small giggle. "Sure it's not. Well, I'm gonna give you two lovebirds some alone time and walk to class with Mikan," Hajime said. "L-lovebirds?" Nagito stuttered, more flustered than ever. Hajime and Mikan then left them alone without another word. 

The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment, and then Chiaki broke the loud silence by saying "N-Nagito-" "Y-yeah Chiaki?" "-t-thank you," she said. Nagito couldn't get out more than a small nod and an _mhm_ as they silently walked back to class. 

"Mr. Komaeda, Miss Nanami, you're both late," Mr. Kuma, <I'm very creative if you couldn't tell> their teacher, said. "Where were you?" The class seemed to be stifling laughter at the two very red pair who had just arrived. "I-I was having problems with my locker and Nagito came to help me," Chiaki lied, trying to cover up for their tardiness. "Miss Nanami," the teacher stated again. "Y-yeah?" she replied fearfully. "You don't have lockers," he stated. The class erupted in laughter and the two in the doorway flushed an even brighter blush. "You know what? I don't want to know. Just go to your seats," he said, sighing and shaking his head. Chiaki couldn't believe she'd done that. At least most of the class knew they wouldn't do something like that. 

"Alright, class. For the first project, I figured we should do group projects. Just for students who didn't get the chance to know each other last year-" he said. Classmates and close friends began to look at one another, and then Mr. Kuma continued, "-I will be assigning your groups," the class sighed and groaned at this as Mr. Kuma rambled on about the project. Finally, he started assigning groups. This was all the students really cared about. 

"Alright, there will be four groups of four. For group one, we have Mr. Hinata, Miss Tsumiki, Miss Nevermind, and Miss Koizumi-" Hajime nervously glanced at his girlfriend, who was smiling at Sonia. He turned to see Mikan smiling warmly at him. He waved at her, and she returned the gesture.

"Group two, Mr. Komaeda, Mr. Kuzuryuu, Miss Mioda, and Mr. Hanamura-" all of them looked at each other, they didn't know each other very well so it was nothing special. "-Group three, we will have Mr. Nidai, Miss Owari, Mr. Imposter, and Miss Saionji-" Nekomaru and Akane looked excitedly at one another while the others didn't even appear to care. 

"-and finally, group four is Miss Nanami, Mr. Tanaka, Mr. Souda, and Miss Pekoyama," Gundham and Kazuichi exchanged short, supposed to be subtle glances and Chiaki smiled at them all. "Meet up with your groups and decide who's dorm you will go to to work on the project, and then you may be dismissed. Go straight there, you still have talent research tonight," Mr. Kuma said. Chiaki approached those she'd be working with. "Hey hey," she said as they all greeted one another. "Whose residence have we decided to migrate to?" Gundham asked. "Dude, speak English," said Souda. "I am speaking English you imbecile," he spat back. "We can go to mine if you want, I would have to check up with the others first," Chiaki offered, everyone agreed and Chiaki got the okay from the others and they set off.

"So, Nanami-San," Souda said as they walked. "Hm?" Chiaki asked, slowing to let Kazuichi catch up to her. "What were you and Four-Leaf-Clover up to before class," he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. "I have to admit, I too was curious about your whereabouts," Peko said. "Me as well," Gundham agreed. Chiaki turned red and looked away from the group, making Kazuichi laugh. "They were totally getting busy!" He laughed, Chiaki felt her face heat up with the statement. "No, it was nothing like that. We were walking together and got distracted is all," she insisted. They argued about whether or not the two hooked up the whole way back to the dorms. 

Suddenly, Chiaki had a flashback of when Nagito was holding her. Her heartbeat sped up a lot when he did that, she didn' know why. Her face felt so hot and being that close with him felt so comfortable yet awkward. They stared into one another's eyes, Nagito's full of concern for the small girl. Then, he took her face in his hand and looked down at her, their faces were so close together. It felt like such a cliche moment for a k- No, she couldn't finish that thought. Nagito was her best friend, nothing more and nothing less. 

"Nanami-San, are you okay, you're really red. We're here, by the way, can you unlock the door?" Souda's voice brought her back to reality. "O-oh yeah I'm okay I was thinking about something embarrassing from a couple years ago," Chiaki lied, taking the key from her pocket and unlocking the door. Everyone dismissed that as normal and moved on, and they worked on the project for the rest of the morning.

Komaeda and his group decided that they were going to go to Komaeda's dorm. They got there in silence and immediately upon entrance, Hanamura spoke up. "So, Lucky Boy, how was it?" he asked. "Pardon?" Nagito replied, secretly knowing what he was going to be asked. "With Nanami-Chan, where did you do it? How was it? Wh-" "We didn't do anything," Nagito interrupted. "Bullshit," Fuyuhiko called out. "Yeah, what Baby Gangsta said," Ibuki cut in. "B-baby Gangsta?" Fuyuhiko angrily stuttered. "No, I'm serious you guys it isn't like that. We're just friends," Nagito assured as if saying it more to himself than the others. 

He remembered the hallway. He grabbed her and cupped her face so intimately without even realizing it. He hadn't meant anything by it, he was just worried about his friend, but when he realized how they were standing, mere inches apart with Chiaki in his arms, he got so flustered. His face heated up in an instant and his breath seemed to leave his lungs. Why did he feel that way? His relationship with Chiaki was strictly platonic and so was the interaction... right?

His thoughts were interrupted by Hanamura's unfittingly handsome voice. "Friends with benefits~," He said annoyingly. Nagito's face twisted into one of annoyance and he just said: "Stop,". Hanamura looked triumphantly at the others, but they had stopped paying attention by that point. He looked back at his laptop and started to do research on the project, and they worked in silence until it was time to leave.

After everybody left Nagito sat on the couch, lost in thought. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He thought about all the times she's told him to stop talking himself down and gaslighting himself. His face began to heat up the slightest bit as a small smile formed on his lips. He thought about how she actually made him not hate himself so much, and how she was so full of hope all the time. Not only hope but faith. Faith in him and faith in everyone. 

Then his mind wandered to the hallway. He thought about her face in his hand. Them getting lost in each other's eyes. Her face turning a deep shade of red as he stared at her with such great concern. Her eyes were so beautifu~

Nagito no. You can't think like that. She's your best friend and that's all she'll ever be. She cares about everyone, not just you. You aren't special Nagito. You never will be, not to anyone and especially not to Chiaki. But she's special to you~

No. She isn't. Stop thinking like that Nagito-

Then the door opened. Hajime was home, he walked in smiling. Then he looked at Nagito and his face twisted into immediate concern. "Nagito are you okay? You look awful, you're so red and you're sweating. When was the last time you slep-" "I'm okay, don't worry about me Hajime. You look happy, what happened?" Nagito quickly changed the subject and plastered on a forced smile as Hajime took a seat next to him.

Hajime turned a light shade of pink as he put his hand behind his neck. "Nothing big, just had a lot of fun. Mikan was really happy the whole time and it was nice to see her not hating on herself," Hajime said, looking away from Nagito as he turned pinker.

"Mikan? You two have gotten close I see," Nagito said, sounding a little aggravated. "I- I meant Tsumiki-San," Hajime quickly replied. "Sure you did Hajime," Nagito responded, rolling his eyes. Before Hajime could say anything else in his own defense Nagito looked at him sternly and said "How are things with Koizumi-San?" He deadpanned, emphasis on Hajime's girlfriend's name. The name seemed to ring in the air. The question sounded less like a question and more like a statement, an accusation. "Hajime?" Nagito pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Th-they're g-great why?" Hajime asked defensively. "You don't sound too sure about that Hajime," Nagito said, sounding upset once more. "Listen, it's complicated, alright? She never wants to hang out ad we just don't talk very much," Hajime admitted, looking at the floor. "B-but I'm sure she's just awkward, which I can understand!!" Hajime spoke again, seemingly defending himself against his own words. 

"Hajime why don't you just end things with her? You clearly don't want to be together and I think it's mutual," Nagito said, still serious but more empathetic and friendly than stern this time. Hajime seemed to be lost in thought at the words, not quite knowing how to respond. Nagito reached out and put a hand on Hajime's shoulder. "Hajime, I know you don't want to hurt her but you'll just end up hurting her more in the end if you lead her on. Besides, I think you have feelings for someone else," Nagito said. Hajime just looked at him, at a loss for words.

"Y-yeah w-well what about you and Ch-Chiaki? Huh?" Hajime accused, sounding like a child. "Hajime this is about you," Nagito said, sounding cool and composed but with a hin of nervousness and agitation in his voice, one that nobody noticed.

Hajime looked at the floor again and sighed. "But what if Mikan doesn't feel the same? Then I will have lost Mahiru and for what?" Hajime said sadly, sounding extremely conflicted. "Even if Mikan doesn't feel the same, you should still break up with Koizumi-San. If you don't want to be together then don't be together, it isn't fair to either of you to stay with her," Nagito advised. Hajime sighed once more. "I guess you're right. Okay, I'll ask her to meet up later," Hajime said. Nagito smiled and nodded, and both boys went to their rooms.

~Meeeeaaaannnnwhhiiiillleee~

Mahiru sighed. She couldn't handle it anymore, she had to tell someone. Maybe Sonia, she knew Sonia would listen to her. Sonia always listened to her, she was always there for her. Mahiru did appreciate the girl a lot, and she definitely thought of her as her best friend. As she lay on the couch, contemplating whether or not she should tell her, the door opened. Aoi Asahina walked into the apartment with a boy about her height behind her. She kissed him on the lips and said goodbye, and then she closed the door and turned around. 

"Oh! Koizumi-Chan, are you okay? You look really pale honey are you alright?" Asahina asked caringly. "U-uh, yeah I'm alright. I think I just came down with a cold," Mahiru lied. She knew it was a horrible lie, but Asahina seemed to buy it. "Oh, well I hope you get better," "Thanks,". Asahina walked back to her room.

Mahiru turned around, hands on her head. Does she tell her or not? What if she doesn't think of her the same? No. If she doesn't see you the same after you confess, then she wasn't a real friend to begin with. That's right, let's go, let's tell her.

Mahiru stood up, full of confidence, and then immediately collapsed along with it. She sighed once more. She had to do it, stop acting like a coward and go tell her. Mahiru stood up once more, this time with shaky legs and her nerves out of control. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light and she could feel it hitting her chest with each beat. She took a gulp and swallowed her fears, and shakily made her way down the hall. Before she could let herself back out, she knocked on Sonia's bedroom door. No turning back now.

After a few seconds, the taller girl opened the door. She was wearing a blue hoodie and black leggings. She looked down at Mahiru and her eyes lit up. "Mahiru-Chan! Come in!" Mahiru giggled nervously and walked into the room, sitting on the bed.

Sonia seemed to be busy with something on her desk, so she didn't notice how much of a mess Mahiru was. "S-so, how are you?" Mahiru asked. "I'm quite good, how about you?" Sonia replied. Mahiru tried to muster a response but she just said "Uhh, alright I guess. What are you doing?" Mahiru asked, trying to avoid the topic she had come to address.

"Just working on the project- Oh goodness, how rude of me-" Sonia said, twisting around to face Mahiru. She immediately looked concerned and walked over to sit next to the shorter girl on the bed.

"Mahiru, you look simply terrible! Are you okay?" Sonia asked, concern in her voice. "W-well I- You see, the thing is- Uh- No. I'm not. I have this thing and it's been eating away at me for a while, I just really need to get it off my chest," Mahiru admitted nervously, looking at the floor. "Mahiru-Chan, could this possibly have something to do with what we talked about last week?" Sonia asked in her naturally smooth and uplifting voice. It set Mahiru at ease, and she took a deep breath and nodded.

Sonia didn't say anything else, just looked at her friend expectantly. "Well, it's just that all my life I've never really had crushes on boys like all my friends did. I've never really even had many male friends, Hajime was pretty much my first one. And I think that I got confused, him being the first guy I'd ever really had a positive opinion of I think I convinced myself that I had feelings for him, but I don't think I do. I do like him, just more as a friend, y'know? But it's weird because I do want a relationship but I just have trouble making connections with boys," Mahiru admitted.

Sonia looked at Mahiru for a moment before speaking. "Mahiru-Chan?" Sonia said. "Hm?" "Have you ever considered that you may not be of the heterosexual community?" Sonia asked. Mahiru stared at the girl, the question lingering in the air.

"I- I've thought about that, yes, but that can't be it," Mahiru denied. "Are you quite certain?" Sonia asked her. "I-I don't know, I don't think so? B-but-" "-Mahiru," Sonia interrupted, her voice getting serious. Mahiru looked at her friend. "Are you sure you aren't dealing with internalized homophobia?" Sonia asked. "I-internalized homophobia? What's that?" Mahiru asked, looking interested. 

"Well, I may be wrong but to my understanding, it is when one has been raised in a homophobic environment, and therefore they refuse to accept that they are homosexual for fear of not being accepted by their families," Sonia said. Mahiru looked down, and she didn't want to admit it but that sounded right. Her useless dad and his drunk friends were all extremely prejudice and she hated it. Mahiru looked up at Sonia, who was her best friend and said something her father would hate her for, and that is part of the reason she did it. Fuck him, he didn't mean anything to her.

"Sonia, I think you're right. I think I'm lesbian," Mahiru said, staring at her hands. "Please don't let it cha-" Mahiru started, rushingly looking up to see that Sonia was smiling. "-nge? Anything? Sonia, why do you look so happy?" Mahiru asked.

"Well, I am too, Silly. I would never think of you differently for any reason, especially not one like that," Sonia reassured. "Y-you are?" Mahiru asked, in shock. And at that moment, a wave of emotions hit her like a truck. 

Happiness, confusion, relief, shock, and something else all hit her at once. And at that moment she realized, that not only did she think of Sonia as a best friend, but as more than that. She was always there for her to support her, and she was so easy to talk to. All this time she knew that she felt differently about Sonia, but she couldn't ever quite figure it out. Now she realized, with Sonia's confession to being lesbian, that she was slowly falling in love with her best friend all this time. In that moment, a wave of emotions took over her and she did something nobody would have ever expected.

Mahiru grabbed her friend's face in her hands, and before Sonia could react, Mahiru pressed her lips to Sonia's. She pulled away instantly and started to apologize, "I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just-" She was cut off as Sonia wrapped her arms around Mahiru's shoulders and kissed her back. They pulled away after a while and stayed there with their arms around each other. "Sonia," Mahru sad softly. "Yes Mahiru?" Sonia replied. "I think I love you," She whispered quietly. She wasn't met with a response, only Sonia pulling her into a kiss once again.

Once they pulled away that sat in silence for a while. Once the silence got too loud, Mahiru spoke up. "I-I should meet up with Hajime and tell him everything," she said. Sonia looked as if she had just now remembered that Hajime existed, and said "Oh! Oh yes, do that. I hope all goes well and he accepts you, and then if you don't mind could you come back so we can talk?". "For sure," Mahiru said, picking up her bag and leaving after kissing Sonia on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so damn long lmao. Soniahiru is adorable and I love it sm.


	5. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W00p w00p Hinazumi go poof  
> Friendship ended with Hinazumi, Soniahiru is my best friend now.

As Mahiru made her way to the park, she picked up her phone to message Hajime. 

_Mahi: Hey Hajime do you think we could meet up_

_Hajime: Hey can we talk?_

_Mahi: Oh-_

_Hajime: Oh~_

_Mahiru: Oh okay well uhh, can you be at the park soon?_

_Hajime: Yeah let me get ready, be there in 15_

_Mahiru: Kk see you then_

_Hajime: ight_

As Mahiru approached the park she thought about the kiss. She got really flustered thinking about it. She didn't expect Sonia to feel the same, and she was definitely shocked with herself most of all. She couldn't believe she'd kissed her, it was so unlike her to do. She struggled to tell anyone any of her emotions, so that was really bold for her to do. She was glad she did it though, it went incredibly well. She really hoped Hajime wanted to meet with her for a similar reason. Hey, maybe he found out he was gay and made out with Nagito! No, no he wouldn't do that. But she did hope he wanted to break up as well, otherwise that would make things way harder.

Before she knew it she had arrived at the park. She sat down on one of the benches and thought about Sonia. She was so strong and empowering, and so gorgeous and kind. She smiled thinking about her, she was just so perfect. Mahiru wondered how she could've gotten so lucky. That's when she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Mahiru, you look happy," Hajime said, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, Hajime! I was just thinking, about- stuff," She said awkwardly. He sat down next to her and they stared at the scenery and students walking together for a while. Hajime cleared his throat, "So, um, is there something you wanted to talk about?" He stuttered.

"Y-yeah actually, how about you," She asked. "Y-yes. There is," He responded. They sat in silence for another minute or so. "Y-you go first," Mahiru said, staring at the sky. "N-no that's alright, you go ahead," Hajime insisted. "No-" Hajime cut her off before she could start, "-No seriously, you go first. I still don't know how to word everything," he said sternly. Mahiru looked around once more before sighing and putting her hand on her neck. 

"Well, I guess it's better I be straight forward than beat around the bush. I have feelings for someone else and-" "-Me too," Hajime interrupted. They stared at each other in awe for a moment and then started to laugh. "Well I guess that went better than we'd expected," Hajime said after laughing. "Haha, yeah, it did," Mahiru laughed nervously. 

"So who is he?" Hajime asked. Mahiru looked at him and then looked away, her smile fading. "Th-that's the thing," She said. Hajime's carefree look disappeared as he leaned forward and looked at her with concern. "What's the thing?" He asked.

"It- well, it's not a he-" Hajime stared in amazement. "I- I'm sorry I-" "-No you're okay don't worry. I was talking to her and I realized that I'm- Well, y'know. And then we- kinda- maybe... Made out a little," She stuttered out, looking away in embarrassment and fear for what he would say. He looked shocked, and she prepared for the worst. "Woah, you made out!?" he asked, and then started to laugh.

"Y-you aren't upset?" She asked. "No! Not at all, why would I be?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked away and he grabbed one of her shoulders. "Mahi I support you no matter what, you're my friend and your sexuality doesn't matter to me," He told her supportively. She looked at him and pulled him into a warm and friendly hug. 

They hugged for a while, and then pulled away. Then, Hajime smiled again and said, "Sooo who is it?" Mahiru couldn't help but laugh at his persistence. "I'm not sure if we're going public just yet but I'll tell you," She said happily. "It's Sonia-" "I KNEW IT!" He shouted immediately, and then they both started to laugh. Mahiru then began repeatedly poking at him and said "Who's youurrr special interest Hajime?" She asked, laughing and still poking him.

"Uh- Ah! Hey, stop that! Ah, it's uh, it's Mikan," He said nervously. "Awwwwwww," Mahiru teased. "Stop it!" Hajime yelled at her. "No! She always seems so happy around you, you'd be totally cute together," she said encouragingly. "Well I like her a lot, but I don't think she sees me that w-" "Bullshit!" Mahiru butt in. Hajime rolled his eyes and Mahiru laughed, and then she suddenly looked and pointed behind Hajime. He twisted around to see what she was pointing at and she snatched his phone. "Hey! What are you doing-" Hajime shouted, Mahiru running away and hiding so he'd have to look for her. She opened his phone, his password was his birthday, how basic, and opened his messages.

_Hajime ^-^: Hey Mikan do you want to hang out tomorrow?_

_Mikan <3: You want to hang out with me?_

_Hajime ^-^: Yeah!_

_Mikan <3: Oh! Okay, yeah I'd like that. Not saying you would! Because you probably wouldn't! _

_Hajime ^-^: Of course I would, I texted you for a reason_

_Mikan <3: I'm sorry! I hope you still want to hang out..._

_Hajime ^-^: Yep, of course! It's a Saturday so I'll swing by and get you at 3_

_Mikan <3: ^-^_

Hajime eventually found Mahiru sitting on the root of a tree and snatched his phone from her as she giggled. "Wh-" his face turned red as he read what Mahiru planned for him. "Alright gotta go bye!" Mahiru shouted before jumping up and running off.

Hajime stood in shock and relative happiness with what the red-head had done. He smiled and laughed a little bit, and then looked back at his phone and blushed once more. 

Mahiru arrived back in her dorm and giggled as she closed the door. Aoi was sitting on the couch with a boy and they were talking happily, and they looked up at her when she arrived. "Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi," He introduced himself. Mahiru had never heard of him before, but she just bowed and introduced herself before bolting into the hallway.

"Uhh-" "Sorry, she's been acting weird but she's nice," 

Mahiru swung open the door to Sonia's room, a bright smile on her face. "Hey hey!" She shouted. Sonia turned around, startled, but then her eyes lit up at the sight of Mahiru and she greeted her with a warm smile. Mahiru looked at her again, she looked beautiful. She was wearing an oversized blue hoodie that went halfway down her thighs and black leggings that cut off just a few inches above her ankles. She also had a pair of white Filas on with her hair down. God, she looked beautiful with her hair down. 

"Mahiru! I was thinking maybe we could talk over coffee since Asahina-San is here wit her boyfriend," Sonia offered happily. Mahiru got lost in her smile before perking up, "Oh! Yeah, that sounds great let's go!" she said. They exited the dorm together, waving at Naegi and Asahina. 

"You seem happy, I'm assuming all went well with Hajime-Kun?" Sonia said hopefully. "Yeah! He was really nice and supportive and I found out he has feelings for someone else too," Mahiru responded with glee. "That is good! If you don't mind me asking, who is it that he has taken an interest in?" Sonia asked curiously. "He likes Mikan, and I set them up to hang out tomorrow. She totally likes him, I don't know why he won't just fess up!" Mahiru vented happily. Sonia just laughed and they walked in comfortable silence together. 

As they walked, Mahiru wondered what they would talk about. They obviously both felt for each other, but she didn't know what to do. She already _kissed_ her, it shouldn't be that hard to just ask her out. Mahiru was getting increasingly frustrated with herself, and then she looked up at Sonia. No particular reason, she just did. 

Sonia looked down at Mahiru and gave her a bright smile and then looked away again. Suddenly, all Mahiru's stress disappeared and all she felt was peace, ease, and happiness. She interlocked fingers with the taller girl, who gladly held her hand back, and they continued to the cafe.

~They're there now <3~

The girls entered the cafe, there were many people there, all from off-campus. They selected a booth that was back-to-back with one of a middle-aged couple. They awkwardly smiled at each other, not knowing what to do from there. Mahiru couldn't take the tension and inhaled, ready to speak, and then realized she didn't know what she was going to say. She closed her mouth again and looked at the table. Sonia giggled at this and naturally broke the tension.

"Well, I think it is clear the reasoning I invited to here with me," Sonia said gleefully. Mahiru looked at her for a moment, how was she so carefree? So calm and composed? Mahiru admired her for it, it was one of the things that made her so special, and Mahiru could feel at ease around her. 

"Haha, yeah, I guess it is," Mahiru laughed awkwardly. At this Sonia giggled again. "Mahiru you needn't be so nervous around me! I hope I do not make you uncomfortable," She said, going from glee to concern in her transition of sentences. Mahiru giggled again and shook her head. Her heart started to sink, the fact that this wasn't going anywhere started to drain her hope and energy.

"No! It's the opposite, really. You're so sweet and perfect and amazing and I'm.. well... I'm nothing compared to you, and I admire you so much and I just-" Sonia cut her off, "-Mahiru stop. I spend my time around you because I care for you in more ways than one, because I enjoy your presence. You do not need to worry about messing up, because if you were completely flawless you wouldn't be so interesting," Sonia spouted. Mahiru was in shock at the pep-talk, and her affection for the girl only grew stronger.

"M-more ways than o-one?" Mahiru stuttered, indirectly requesting confirmation that she meant what she thought she meant. "Yes, I think of you as far more than a friend. I love you, Mahiru. As a best friend and as more than that," The words rang in Mahiru's ears. _I love you_. She had said she loved her. Mahiru was overcome with a wave of happiness. "I love you too Sonia," Was all she could say. She wanted to say so much more, to express all of her feelings, but the three words were all that she could come up with at the time, but they would never be enough. 

They made eye contact, love and happiness in both of their eyes, the mood was amazing. This was probably the best Mahiru had ever felt, she always felt that way with Sonia, so happy and relaxed. It was so amazing to finally be able to be comfortable with someone, it was like she could forget everything from back home. In her love haze, however, she didn't notice the woman standing by the table.


End file.
